Atlas
by andrella07
Summary: Claire had said yes. She'd said yes to one of the most cliché, fear-inducing, supposed life-changing events in high school history. She'd said yes… to prom.  AU fic.


**Atlas**

**Andrealla07**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, as always. I know this story is very AU, especially considering I'm the one writing it. I generally don't even like AU but I hope you folks enjoy this anyway.**

* * *

><p>High school was not exactly kind to Alice Abernathy. For one, people tended to converge on her nose, and two, she had yet to mature in ways other teens her age were doing. The lack of which – boys and girls alike were glad to comment on. One classmate in particular, Claire Redfield, had come into her feminine features quite gracefully. Alice had found herself staring during more than one of their classes together. But they were friends, and the blonde teen shouldn't have thought that way. Especially considering Claire was not even into girls. Another point that some of the nastier youths liked to accuse Alice of with their parents' bias and disdain in their hearts. She did her best not to let it get to her. If Claire was around, no one would say anything, and that was why Alice loved to be near her.<p>

If her redheaded best friend was patrolling the halls of Raccoon City High, then Alice was on her heels like a puppy – doing anything for the attention of the most popular girl in school. It was a crush, Alice was sure. How else could she explain the shortness of breath, the sweaty palms, the stuttering whenever Claire was involved?

Put simply, she couldn't.

That was why it hurt right now. Claire had said yes. She'd said yes to one of the most cliché, fear-inducing, supposed life-changing events in high school history. She'd said yes… to prom.

Claire was a sophomore like Alice. Their only ticket in was if a Junior or Senior had asked them to go. The Senior who asked? Only the most athletic, popular boy in school. It was a match made in high school heaven. Captain of the football team, President of the student body, member of National Honor Society and graduating with a scholarship to some big shot college, Luther West had every right to ask Claire to go. They were dating after all. He had every right except for when it came to Alice.

Currently, Alice was sitting in Biology, leaning over an open notebook as she doodled an image of Luther expiring in rather imaginative ways. Claire sat across from her, actually taking notes as their teacher talked on.

"Alice," Claire whispered.

The blonde jerked up as if someone had woken her from a dead sleep. Several students in the surrounding vicinity looked at Alice either with raised eyebrows or rolled eyes. As they went about their own business, Claire continued.

"I got my dress yesterday."

_Oh, goody, _Alice thought with ample sarcasm.

"I was bummed when you couldn't come, but I think I did ok."

"I'm sure it's fine," Alice responded. If Claire noticed the lack of luster in her words, she didn't mention it. Really, Alice was just upset that she would never get the chance to ask Claire to prom. This year's theme was a masquerade ball. She turned Claire's offer to shop down because she didn't want to see Claire in a ball gown and mask, looking as beautiful as ever. And there Alice would be, plain and homely looking, her hair its usual mess and her clothes drab. No, that situation was much better if avoided. It wasn't that Alice wasn't pretty, quite the contrary. Putting effort into her appearance just wasn't a high priority.

"Luther wants to hang out tonight." Claire looked down at the fine cursive adorning her page. "He keeps…"

Alice knew where this was going. The topic was becoming commonplace between them. Whenever Claire and Luther were alone, he would bring up prom night, what he wanted – what was expected. Claire just couldn't seem to accept the fact that Luther wanted to push her further than she wanted to go. The manipulation and flat out threat to Claire did not go over well with Alice, ever.

The blonde's whispering became harsher than normal as she did her best to convoy her strong emotions on the subject without alerting the lecturing teacher to their conversation. "You can say no."

"He's just being a typical guy," Claire countered.

"There's _nothing_ typical about it. He needs to respect your boundaries."

"If we don't…" Claire swallowed nervously in front of Alice's keen eye before lowering her voice further to finish, "do_ it_ then, then when? Jill lost her virginity last month. I just want to be like everyone else."

"And who said you need to be like everybody else?"

"Oh, I don't know," Claire started sarcastically. "Movies, TV shows, magazines. Have you heard of those things, Alice?"

The young blonde rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky," Claire confessed. "You don't have to keep up appearance like I do. Everyone expects the world of me."

_I don't, _Alice reflected. _Can't expect the world from someone who _is_ the world to me… _Her cheeks suddenly reddened at the thought.

"Have you thought that…" Alice was unsure of how to go on, but she did anyway, "maybe Luther isn't the one for you?"

Claire sighed right before catching sight of the notebook on Alice's pine desk. "What are you drawing?" The redhead went for journal before Alice quickly snatched it out of her reach.

"Nothing!" she shouted, earning herself a sharp look from the teacher and yet another slip for detention.

* * *

><p>Days passed, and the night of prom was getting ever closer.<p>

"Alice! Phone!" Alice's mom hollered from the stairs, phone in hand as she waited for her daughter to emerge from her messy room.

The teen shouted back, knowing she could get reprimanded for doing so, "Who is it?"

Alice's mom sighed, before answering. "It's Claire!"

Hardly a second passed before Alice was down the stairs to wrestle the phone from her mother's light grip.

"Hey, Claire. Sorry I didn't come sooner. Homework," she said into the mouth piece clumsily.

"_It's alright. I was just wondering if you have the answer to question 42 on tonight's math homework."_

"Oh, of course!" Alice said excitedly as she rushed back to her unorganized place of sanctuary. "Um…" She shuffled through the pile of papers on her desk. "Have to… Find it..."

"_Take your time. There was something else I wanted to talk about anyway…" _

Alice let Claire go on in silence. The redhead would finish when she was ready. In the meantime, papers were flying through the air and falling to the ground in fast succession as she searched for the homework she'd completed only minutes ago.

"_I was thinking about what you said a few weeks ago."_

More white sheets floated down to rest on a layer of semi-clean clothing.

"_It's been on my mind a lot lately."_

Something with the day's date materialized in Alice's hand, math problems littering the page. This was what Claire needed. Before Alice could interrupt, her best friend said something that caused her heart to flutter wildly.

"_I'm not sure Luther _is _the one for me."_

"W-What?" Alice stuttered; needing the words repeated like the world needed the sun in the sky.

"_But what choice do I have? I can't break up with him right before prom. He'll become the laughing stock of the school."_

_And that's… bad? _Alice thought with mirth. She'd love nothing more than to know that Luther was being treated the way he treated others behind Claire's back.

"_Besides, I do want to go to prom. A masked ball… It's so romantic." _

Claire's sigh broke from the earpiece of the phone and right into Alice's being. The blonde imagined moonlight and music as she caught site of Claire in a dress across the way. Her green eyes searching for the blue ones she'd been waiting for all night. It was a stupid dream. It was a miserable dream. Claire would never want her.

"_Dang it, Luther's calling. I gotta go, Alice. See you at school tomorrow."_

Just like that, Claire had hung up and left Alice wondering; all without obtaining what she wanted in the first place: the answer to question 42 that was resting in Alice's hand. If Claire and Luther broke up, then what?

A plan started to form in Alice's head – a mere glimmer of hope that could be brushed away by lightest breeze. A delicate design crushed by just one green-eyed glance; red hair framing the gorgeous face Alice couldn't stop thinking about. But it was a start.

Alice figured out what she'd need to set her plan in motion, and step one was running in to an old friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Matt."<p>

"What's up?" the boy greeted in return. Matt had been a dear friend in her younger years. The two played together as children before attending different schools put them out of touch. Now however, Matt was the steadfast friend and one person Alice went to for advice when she needed. The kid had a good sense of morals and didn't judge Alice for the crush she had on Claire. He was the only other person who knew about it.

Alice put on her best pouty face, sure to make her buddy cave. "I need a favor."

Matt sighed. "What do you want this time?"

The girl bit her upper lip as she scanned the hallway for danger before moving closer to angle to whisper her request in his ear.

"Are you crazy?" Matt exclaimed, loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"Shh! Christ," the blonde cursed. "Keep it down."

"Sorry…" The kid looked off, considering his options. "You owe me," he decided.

"Anything," Alice responded excitedly. She almost hadn't expected to hear yes from him, but this was good, very good.

"I want a date with Rain," Matt decided.

Alice held out her hand to make agreement. Matt was all too happy to fall in line and with a grin shook Alice's hand. Their deal done and in the books, the teenage girl left her locker behind to go to her next class. On her way to English she caught sight of Claire at Luther's locker; the dark-skinned boy was not far behind.

"Hey baby," Luther greeted while Alice gritted her teeth.

Claire's response was lost in the kiss Luther placed on her lips. The redhead's words of not wanting to get in trouble for a PDA were muffled.

Alice pictured herself walking up to them, poking Luther on the shoulder to get his attention, and then punching him in the face. Instead she arrived at the metal locker and cleared her throat loudly.

"Claire," she interrupted; her tone so deep that it may have been coupled with a growl.

The redhead looked relived as she broke away from Luther. "Alice!"

Luther was far from pleased, and that was fine with Alice. "You ready for Bio?" the blonde asked. "Mr. Isaacs gets pissy when we're late."

"Of course," Claire answered. "Bye, Luther."

The pair of teens left the athlete for a crowded hallway. They walked side by side, shoulders touching and heads bowed toward each other to talk privately.

"Thanks for the rescue, Alice."

Alice smiled. No thanks was necessary, but it was nice to hear it. She liked the idea of rescuing Claire, and she'd had more than one day dream that included such a feat. Her imagination was honestly a bit dramatic. She saved Claire from hostage situations, getting hit by a car, and from a much more evil Luther. All resulted in Claire's heartfelt gratitude and all resulted in new romance between them. One time, she even saved Claire from a zombie apocalypse. Alice liked being Claire's hero.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Claire tried to cover. "He's like… some other person."

_Seems like the same asshole to me, _Alice thought. If anyone was acting funny, it was Claire. Lately, her friend just acted lost. Claire couldn't decide what she wanted for lunch or what she wanted to do after school. Alice understood there was a lot riding on her shoulders. She'd been moved up to Varsity pitcher in softball, and the coach was pushing her to keep their undefeated season. Her brother had left the school as a super star and Claire was expected to do the same thing. The last name 'Redfield' was more curse than gift, according to Claire. And now her rocky relationship with Luther was stressing her to the point of bags under her eyes.

"What about what you said last night?" Alice questioned.

"About breaking up with him?" Claire asked rhetorically with raised brow. "After prom… then I'll break up with him."

Alice's heart was soaring. This was close to perfect. She couldn't believe she'd decided to go for it. And the best part was that their friendship wouldn't even suffer for it. With one conversation with Rain, a well written letter, and some sneaking around – she'd have her one chance to be Claire's hero and cherish the night forever.

"You want to do something tonight?" Claire asked, hopeful.

The blonde grimaced. "I already have plans with Matt."

"Well, what about this weekend?"

"I'm sorry, Claire." Alice's words started to get awkward. Thinking about what she was doing for the next week and a half was terrifying. "I can't. Matt."

"Oh…" Claire's head fell a little.

* * *

><p>Prom was located in a mansion not too far from the school. Matt drove Alice up to the entrance.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

Alice's breaths were short and sporadic. Of course she wasn't ready for this. Who in their right mind could be ready for this? Her forehead felt sweaty and her stomach like a mess of tangled barbed wire.

"You'll be fine," Matt reassured. "We practiced it enough, and I swear to god if you ever tell _anyone_ about it I'll stuff you in a locker because I know how claustrophobic you are!"

The blonde laughed. Asking Matt for dance lessons and having him be 'the girl' was the highlight of her life so far. Matt did not go unrewarded however. His date with Rain the night before had gone extremely well. The two had a unique kind of chemistry.

Matt thought Alice and Claire had chemistry too. The blonde wished it wasn't just a friend telling her something to make her feel better. Tonight, however, she was determined that Claire and a stranger would have more attraction between them than as two good friends.

Alice readjusted the mask on her head. The two of them had spent an entire day making alterations to the Venetian style mask so it would better hide her identity by covering her hair. Thank fate for Matt. The two were of similar size so there was no need to tailor his elaborate costume. Also he didn't want to go to prom in the first place, and he knew how to dance.

Alice licked her lips before speaking. "In case I somehow die in there…"

Matt shook his head. "Shut up. You'll kill it."

One shared smile later, Matt was kicking Alice out the vehicle.

"Don't forget," he said. "Show them my ticket; then don't freakin' speak to anyone."

Alice mock saluted him, the turned to face the horde of teenagers that awaited her. Somewhere in that mansion, Claire was dressed up and masked, dancing to today's most popular music, waiting for the writer of the note that she'd found in her locker yesterday morning.

* * *

><p>"Alice! Hey!" Claire shouted, trying to catch the blonde's attention before she got too far down the hall.<p>

She watched her friend turn at the call. Recently, she couldn't get the time of day from her best friend, which was not like Alice at all. Claire missed her. Hopefully once she'd ended things with Luther, the two of them would get to hang out more.

_Right, _Claire thought. _She hangs out with Matt a lot now…_

Claire had been wondering just that morning if she should stay with Luther now that Alice had Matt. They could go on double dates and it would be fun. For some reason, Claire didn't quite like the sound of that. Because of a recent development, things might go differently very soon.

Alice was at the redhead's side with interest in a matter of moments.

"Look what was in my locker this morning!"

_Claire, _

_When the world is on your back, know that I would carry it for you. I would carry you too – Heaven is no burden. Meet me tomorrow night at prom. I'll be waiting for you in the garden. 11 o'clock. _

_Your Atlas_

Alice seemed unmoved by the dictation. "Any idea who it is?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Claire answered honestly. She knew it wasn't from her boyfriend. Luther's handwriting was pathetic and he didn't have a clue about Greek mythology. It was a mystery, one Claire was both excited and timid to solve. She didn't want to be disappointed by who she would find beneath the mask. There was no one in this school she even remotely liked spending time with besides Alice.

* * *

><p>Alice held her ticket out between trembling fingers. <em>No one is going to be fooled by this, <em>she chided internally. _Claire will see right through you and then you're screwed. That is, if you even make it in the door…_

The girl wasn't one for talking about herself in third person very often, but it did happen, especially when psyching herself up was in the mix.

"Matt Addison," the parent helper read from Alice's ticket before handing it back to her. "Kind of late, aren't you?"

She didn't answer, she couldn't answer. Alice had tried to practice sounding like a guy, her voice was pretty low as it was, but she wasn't confident that she could really pull it off. She left the chaperon with a shrug and then awaited entry.

"I've got you checked off the list," he said. "Go on inside and have fun, kiddo."

Alice nodded and, as coolly as she could, walked past the chaperone and through open doors.

The mansion was absolutely beautiful. Alice had no idea how they'd scored such a great venue. Burgundy curtains graced long windows, and statues of angels rested at the ends of the hall. The blonde passed two chaperones playing chess. One of them called out to her before she went into the ballroom.

"Hey! The upstairs is off limits."

Alice had attended a prep rally the week before prom to go over rules while visiting the mansion, so she already knew that the upstairs and the bedrooms it contained was a no go. That was acceptable; she only needed to go to the garden. However, in order to get to the garden, she would have to pass through the ballroom – past where Claire was likely haunting.

Pulsating music and strobe lighting permeated the building and deafened Alice's senses the second she walked into the large ballroom. The stairs leading up were blocked off by wary chaperones, the floor overcrowded with moving bodies. A place to take photographs of prom-goers was set up off to the side. Currently, a boy named L.J. and his date, Betty, were throwing up peace sings and practicing poor balance as they hung on each other. There was no doubt in Alice's mind that if anyone spiked the punch, L.J. would've done it.

On the other hand, Claire was far too levelheaded and good to do so. The blonde tried to spot her friend in the horde. Her blues eyes searched every corner of the room… to the center of the dance floor.

Twirling red hair; spinning, snow-colored dress accented by wisps of light blue and purple – Claire was sight to behold, unlike the brute holding her hand as she danced. Alice's upper lip curled into a snarl, and her eyes narrowed beneath her mask. She was tempted to interrupt the pair right now, but reminded herself that it was nearly 11 o'clock.

Fearing lateness like the plague, Alice inched her way through the mob. People kept bumping into her, knocking into her and pushing her more towards the center of the room. Not a single 'sorry' or 'excuse me' was spared by any of them. A final hit to her shoulder by unknown assailant sent her back right into Claire's.

Alice knew it because a second later Claire was apologizing to her from behind. Before Claire could turn and catch sight of her, Alice ducked behind a dancer and watched over their shoulder as the redhead searched the crowd with a confused expression.

No more time was wasted; Alice shoved and elbowed her way out to the garden with hardly a minute of leeway. One breath of relief was all she was afforded before movement caught her eye. Someone was coming.

Alice hit the bushes, more gracefully than she had thought possible. Hiding among thorns and leaves, her eyes remained wide open, the air in her lungs – frozen.

"Is someone there?"

_Claire, _Alice realized with a smile. While Claire was looking the opposite direction, Alice pulled herself from the foliage. It was a miracle that a thorn didn't catch her costume and cause her to fall flat on her face. The redhead faced her. Instead, green eyes captured blue ones and for a moment the world weighed nothing. All the burdens in the universe wouldn't keep Alice from loving Claire on this night, whatever that love entailed…

"Are you… Atlas?" Claire asked, uncertain.

Alice nodded, reminding herself to remain mute unless she wanted to blow this one chance. For once, her lack of gender-defining attributes came in handy. She could pretend to be male for Claire, to be the romantic guy her best friend always dreamed off. And Alice certainly did look the part. Matt's apparel was beyond elaborate and right into striking. A base layer of black was highlighted with silver thread in epic designs. Her dark mask covered from her nose, upward, the top of which finished in a pirate's hat to cover her hair. Claire's white, Venetian mask was much smaller and only helped to enhance her curious stare.

Alice's ears perked to hear a new song travel the airwaves and fall upon the abandoned garden surrounding them. The teenager held out her hand, begging Claire for her permission and to fill her desires, all the while, desperately trying to hide how afraid she was to fail.

Claire's own hesitation was minute in the motion of things. Once Alice's gloved hand came into contact with Claire, she knew everything would be alright. She took the steps Matt taught her with confidence. Though Claire probably didn't know how to dance like Alice did, the lady's part was such that she only needed to be led by someone who did know.

Alice didn't recognize the song they danced too, and in truth she only picked up a few words that were lost from memory every time their eyes locked or Alice had to place a gentle hand on Claire's waist to continue the dance.

When the song was ended, Alice felt her life end too. It had been too short, far too short. The blonde broke away from Claire, regretfully. She gave her one-time partner a small bow. This had been the plan all along. One dance with Claire, one span of moments where it was ok to want Claire, and where she could pretend she was wanted in return. One rescue – that was it.

But a fairytale rescue included one more thing – a hero's kiss. Alice felt the moment was right. Claire was only a breath's distance away. This close, Alice was sure her identity could be compromised, but she didn't care. The redhead wasn't running; if anything, the two were gravitating closer to each other without their own personal intent.

Alice's lips rested on Claire's. The softness of them threatened to undo her. Like their dance, the kiss fell short of wanted length, but not of the blinding perfection received from it.

In an instant, Alice was ready to duck out and back into the sway of dancing students, when Claire called out to her. "Wait. Who are you?"

The blonde swallowed and didn't answer.

"Come on," Claire begged, moving forward to take the stranger by the hand. "You have to at least give me a first name."

The self-inflicted muteness Alice was determined to continue, fell away of its own accord. At the last second, she did her best to disguise her voice. "My name…." _What are you doing? _Alice questioned. _Stop it. _"My name," she dropped the pretense mid-sentence to finish without any sense of hope, "is Alice."

"Alice!" Claire shouted in surprise. The blonde hardly paid attention to Claire's face, all she could think about was the fact that Claire had not yet released her hand. "What are you doing here?"

Perhaps Alice had been wrong all along. Perhaps Claire was not as one-sided as Alice had always thought her to be. The teenager took heart in the fact that Claire looked genuinely happy to know the identity of her admirer and had still not let her go. The newest question posed could be answered one of two ways. Alice decided to hold tightly to the hope Claire had bestowed upon her.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Alice smirked like the pirate-looking fiend she was. "I came to save your ass."

"Save my ass?" Claire laughed lightheartedly. "When did you get so romantic?"

"Right about the time you got so sarcastic," the blonde shot back.

Alice heard again a beat she could dance with Claire to. Her head cocked to the side, she asked, "One more dance?"

"Absolutely," Claire answered before her own upstanding morals spoiled a wonderful evening. "But first, I think I really need to end it with Luther."

Alice huffed; offended that he still had claim to what she owned in her heart. "Alright. You want me to go with you?"

Claire denied the offer and went to the ballroom with determination to finish her unwanted relationship and go back to garden with Alice before the next song started. Alice hadn't wanted to stay behind, so instead she followed Claire at a safe distance to watch the exchange.

The music was so obnoxiously loud that Alice couldn't hear a word of what was said. She was just waiting to see Luther get the 'I was just dumped' look on his face when suddenly, he took Claire's hand and guided her towards the photographers and their set up. Alice trailed after them, again shoving her way through the idiotic horde.

The redhead was getting frustrated, pulling uselessly to get out of Luther's grip. He didn't seem to notice that there was a problem.

There was a _big_ problem – Alice was coming for him.

Claire had finally surrendered to the fact that Luther would not hear what she had to say until they had gotten this photo out of the way, so she stood next to him and put on the most unhappy face she could find. At the same time, Luther was smiling into the camera as the photographer focused on the couple behind the camera. Right as the photographer said, "Say cheese," a wild fist entered the frame and hit Luther square in the jaw just as the picture was snapped.

The music was stopped immediately, the DJ too awestruck to put on the next track. Everyone else in the near vicinity was appalled at what Alice had just done. Claire, on the other hand, was finally smiling. Alice looked to Claire to mentally apologize for what she had to do next – get the hell out of there.

If she was caught for crashing prom and punching Luther in the face she could be suspended, and Matt could get in trouble too. Alice mock-saluted her redhead love before making a break for the mansion front doors. No one was in her way this time, the horde clearing a path for her. Some classmates even cheered as she got away.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Alice asked the girl that had just walked up to her; large, manila envelope in hand.<p>

Claire grinned, fishing around in the envelope. "Just wait till you see it."

What materialized in Claire's possession was _the_ funniest thing Alice had ever seen in her life. It was even funnier than taking dancing lessons from Matt. It was the photograph taken on prom night.

_Best. Thing. Ever, _Alice thought as she scrutinized the photo of a masked assailant punching Luther in the chin with Claire's face frozen in shock.

Smiling, Claire explained. "I ordered a few copies after you, um-" The redhead checked the hallway for any overhearing ears. "After you got away," she whispered.

"Please tell me I can hang this in my locker," Alice begged.

Claire laughed. "Of course," she responded before handing Alice the copy.

It didn't take the blonde long before she had the photograph taped to the inside of the locker door. "Might I carry your books for you, milady?" she asked Claire when she was done.

The redhead smiled and rolled her eyes, but then placed her Biology book on top the one already in Alice's hands. Alice didn't make it a step down the hall before Claire locked their arms together and rested her head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think. If you liked it well enough I could write a continuation piece titled 'Prometheus' about Alice and Claire in college.<strong> **But that is at your discretion. **


End file.
